A quoi ça sertl'amour?
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [1827] Tsuna merasa sendirian / #1827MASOTEAM


Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil berangsek menuju lorong bagian kiri. Suara letupan masih menjadi iring-iring sepanjang jalan sebagai properti orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam. Kecepatan ditambah, saling mengejar dan mematikan.

Setir diputar gila, tidak peduli akan resikonya.

Dari sudut spion ia melihat bagaimana para pengejar masih gigih. Ada sekitar tiga mobil, dirasa.

"Gokudera selalu bersemangat, hahaha." Takeshi di jok sebelahnya tertawa tanpa dosa, tidak sadar mereka saat ini sedang dalam bahaya dan mempertaruhkan nyawa.

"Yakyuu-baka! Sebaiknya kau diam saja!" Gokudera masih sibuk menyetir dan menarik-narik persneling.

Mendadak dari arah depan, sebuah mobil menghalangi jalur. Gokudera yang terlanjur ngebut tidak bisa mengerem. Takeshi yang seakan mengetahui hal tersebut lantas bergegas membuka kaca jendela mobil guna naik ke atas.

"Kau bisa ditembak yang di belakang, bodoh." dengus Gokudera, kakinya masih menginjak pedal gas seperti kesetanan.

Takeshi terkekeh, "Ah, benarkah? Tenang saja, ahahaha." ia menggunakan tangannya terlebih dahulu guna memanjat ke bagian atas mobil.

"Hibari-san?" Takeshi terkejut melihat Kyoya yang ternyata sudah berdiri di atap mobil mendahuluinya. Kyoya tampak sedang menghalau peluru-peluru menggunakan senjata sehidup sematinya; tonfa.

Angin rasanya berhembus kencang ketika berdiri di sini. Tak banyak membuang waktu, Takeshi fokus pada apa yang ada di depan. Dari dalam mobil yang menutupi jalan itu, keluarlah beberapa anggota famiglia lain. Mereka sama-sama mengangkat senjata.

Takeshi tertawa pelan, namun bukan meremehkan. Ditariknya keluar pedang dari sarung pedang yang dibawanya.

"Shigure ame!"

 **A quoi ça sertl'amour?**

 **A 1827 (Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi) Fanfiction**

 **I gain no profit**

 **::Dipersembahkan untuk para fujo yang ngebet pengen ngemasoin pair ini, #1827MASOTEAM**

 **Warn : tidak jelas, AR, OOC. BL content, typo (s).**

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam di markas utama Vongola memang selalu sepi. Jangan tanya mengapa karena para guardian sedang sibuk dengan misi masing-masing.

Hanya Tsuna dan Lambo yang berada di sana. Lambo bersemangat menghabiskan berbagai hidangan daging yang tersaji di atas meja beralas kain merah dan hiasan jilatan api dari lilin yang memancar menciptakan bayangan yang bergerak-gerak. Sementara Tsuna duduk khidmat dalam diam.

Tsuna menyadari bila ini juga salahnya karena telah menyeret teman-temannya dalam dunia mafia. Entah mengapa mereka masih saja mengikuti Tsuna.

Tsuna masih melamun dan tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Rasanya kosong bila tak ada semua teman-temannya, begitu pahit dan hambar.

"Tsuna-nii, kau akhir-akhir ini sering murung." Lambo menyampaikan isi pikirannya.

Tsuna sama sekali tidak merespon.

Sudah seminggu ini Tsuna selalu melamun, mungkin karena teman-temannya belum kunjung kembali dari misi selama sebulan. Belum pernah terjadi hingga berlarut empat minggu hanya untuk membereskan famiglia lain. Untuk seseorang yang biasa dikelilingi mereka, mungkin belum terbiasa mengingat statusnya yang berubah drastis dari orang biasa menjadi bos mafia.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu, ya? Ahahaha." Tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lambo hanya bisa menerka, sebenarnya Tsuna hanya bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Istirahatlah, Tsuna-nii. Mungkin kau lelah." Lambo diam-diam juga perhatian pada sosok kakaknya ini. Siapa sih yang menolak pemuda baik seperti Sawada Tsunayoshi? Meski Lambo tak pernah mengaku langsung di mulut, beda di hati. Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan berdiri meninggalkan meja makan sesegera mungkin, sambil mengucap sepatah dua patah kata untuk Lambo.

"Lambo-san jangan lupa tidur, ya?"

Tsuna berjalan menjauh, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kayu berpelitur. Lambo hanya mengerjap dan mengambil kesimpulan sebagai berikut;

"Atau Tsuna-nii kangen Hibari-san?"

Bukan rahasia di markas besar Vongola kalau bos mereka punya hubungan lebih dengan penjaga awan. Tapi, Hibari Kyoya benar-benar sulit didekati kalau bukan Tsuna yang melakukannya. Orangnya pendiam, ganas, dan gila kerja serta mencintai kesendirian. Lambo heran kenapa Tsuna bisa bertahan mencintai orang sedingin es kutub itu. Mungkin Kyoya dulu memakai pelet untuk membuat Tsuna tergila-gila padanya?

Ah, tidak. Tidak mungkin, itu bukan cara Kyoya. Lambo tertawa tanpa suara menertawai kebodohannya karena telah berpikir demikian.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak kusangka bakal selama ini."

Tiket penerbangan yang digenggam Gokudera bertuliskan Italia sebagai tujuan berikutnya. Takeshi duduk di sebelahnya, ikut menunggu pengumuman jadwal selanjutnya dari pihak bandara.

"Tapi kenapa kau ingin terbang ke Jepang, Hibari-san? Tidak merindukan Tsuna, eh?" Takeshi ceplas ceplos seperti biasa, tidak peduli Kyoya menatapnya gahar.

"Ada sedikit urusan. Aku akan kembali secepatnya, herbivore." kejudesan Kyoya masih melekat rupanya. Takeshi hanya tertawa pelan dan melambaikan tangan kala melihat Kyoya menuju terminal untuk keberangkatannya yang sebentar lagi.

"Aku percayakan Sawada Tsunayoshi pada kalian, herbivore." Kyoya kemudian pergi, berada di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang hendak bertransportasi menggunakan pesawat. Jadwalnya memang lebih dulu dari penerbangan ke Italia.

"Kenapa dia selalu merendahkan kita, sih?" Gokudera ingin melempar dinamit, tapi ditahan Takeshi dengan cepat.

"Kalau main petasan nanti di Italia saja, Gokudera, ahahaha."

"Ini bukan petasan, bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

Chrome yang pertama kali kembali dari Jerman ke Italia. Ia sudah tiba pagi-pagi ke mari dan disambut oleh Tsuna yang sedang duduk-duduk menikmati pemandangan halaman markas besar Vongola.

"Boss!" Chrome berlari menghampirinya dan memberi hormat.

"Misi mengamankan barang lelang sudah saya laksanakan!" lapornya.

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu formal, Chrome-san." Tsuna tidak terbiasa dengan posisi ini, meski Gokudera mengatakan tidak apa.

"Apakah yang lain sudah kembali, Boss?" tanyanya.

"Kata Gokudera-kun, ia dan Yamamoto sedang dalam perjalanan kembali dari New York. Sedangkan Hibari-san pulang ke Jepang sebentar, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi semoga dia baik-baik saja." Tsuna tentu saja terkejut mendapat sms itu dua jam lalu saat masih ngelindur. Ia lega karena Gokudera dan Takeshi akan kembali, tetapi ia juga kecewa karena tak dapat menjumpai Kyoya sesegera mungkin.

"Kudengar misi di New York adalah mencari sisa-sisa famiglia Tiongkok yang pernah menyerang markas kita." ujar Chrome. Tsuna mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Ya, meski aku mencegahnya...tapi sepertinya bicara baik-baik dengan mereka itu tidak mungkin." Tsuna tersenyum kecil.

"Benar, Boss. Anda terkadang harus tegas! Oh, maafkan saya berbicara dengan keras." Chrome menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chrome-san." Tsuna menepuk bahunya, "Ini kan rumah kita semua, jadi jangan terlalu formal. Kita adalah keluarga."

Chrome berbinar.

"Benar, Boss! Ah, sudah waktunya sarapan, apa Boss tidak makan?"

Tsuna tampak riang, "Ah, ya, tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

.

.

.

Kyoya mengamati kumpulan awan yang dapat ia lihat dari atas sini. Kembali ke Jepang sendirian sebenarnya cukup berbahaya bagi Vongola saat ini. Jepang diambil alih oleh mafia Tiongkok setahun lalu dan sistem pemerintahan kacau. Sekarang Jepang hanya dibuka sebagai destinasi wisata dan tak lebih. Dari apa yang mereka temui di New York, sepertinya Jepang lebih krusial untuk diurus. Jika analisanya benar, bos besar mereka ada di sana saat ini. Kyoya akan menghabisi siapapun yang mengotori tanah kelahirannya -ia tahu ini cukup nekat. Tetapi jika tak segera bertindak, kemungkinan mereka akan semakin meluaskan pengaruhnya dan Vongola bisa saja terdesak.

Kyoya mengingat-ingat kembali kenapa ia mau bergabung dengan Vongola dulu. Untuk menguji kekuatannya? Mungkin salah satu faktornya memang itu. Tapi, ia ternyata menemukan alasan yang lebih menarik daripada sekedar uji kekuatan.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan tidak begitu baik sebelumnya. Kyoya selalu menghindarinya tapi Tsuna selalu berhasil mendekatinya.

Kyoya mulai merasa ada yang salah.

Tsuna yang ia kira awalnya lemah, ternyata mempunyai jiwa pemimpin dan kemampuan yang tak pernah ia duga. Memang benar kata orang, jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya. Sedikit menyesal pernah meremehkan Tsuna yang selalu enak dibully saat masih sekolah menengah pertama dulu. Pemuda itu selalu terlambat dan berbaur dengan herbivore berisik.

Kyoya tidak suka.

Ketika resmi bergabung dengan Vongola, ia juga tidak menerima keberadaan herbivore selain Tsunayoshi.

 _Mengapa?_

 _Ada yang salah dengannya._

Kyoya mulanya tidak tahu cara menyingkirkan perasaan yang teramat mengganjal ini. Ia kemudian memutuskan berkonsultasi dengan Kusakabe, dan bawahannya itu justru tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Anda sedang jatuh cinta, Kyoya-san."

Kyoya bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Semakin lama dipikirkan kepalanya makin sakit rasanya. Lalu ia bertanya bagaimana menghilangkan kegelisahannya. Kusakabe menjawab ia hanya perlu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Tsuna.

"Kami sama-sama pria, ini salah." komentar Kyoya. Ia memang tidak pernah mengoleksi benda-benda anu seperti lelaki pada umumnya, tapi tetap saja dipertanyakan mengapa orientasi seksualnya mendadak menyimpang -sudah lama, tapi ia baru sadar sekarang.

"Lebih salah lagi bila anda membiarkannya jatuh ke tangan orang lain, Kyoya-san. Bicaralah padanya dan dengarkan jawabannya."

 **Hell no.**

Tanpa sengaja di sebuah malam pesta kembalinya Tsunayoshi dari misi di Venezuela bersama Takeshi, kejadian mengerikan menimpa Kyoya dan Tsuna.

Tsuna terlalu banyak minum -mungkin itu kali pertama dan terakhir- dan dipapah Hibari menuju kamarnya, sementara yang lain masih sibuk berpesta dan bermain kartu.

Kamar Tsuna terletak di ujung lorong kiri, tepat di depan kamar Kyoya sendiri. Waktu itu Tsuna bilang ingin mengamati Kyoya, meski Kyoya berasumsi _herbivore_ yang telah berevolusi jadi _omnivore_ itu hanya melakukan SKSD padanya. Berhubung ia sulit didekati, maka Tsuna yang mengambil inisiatif agar dapat terus berbicara dengannya. Kyoya pernah mencoba mengusirnya, tapi Tsuna masih teguh bahkan mengatakan ia percaya seorang Hibari Kyoya mampu membuatnya merasa aman dari gangguan (Gokudera maksudnya, mungkin, atau Lambo dan I-pin yang manja padanya). Kyoya sedikit tersentuh, _sedikit_. Akhirnya ia tak lagi mempermasalahkannya.

Dibuka pintu kamar Tsuna dan Kyoya menekan saklar lampu. Saat ia hendak membaringkan tubuh Tsuna di ranjang, bosnya itu menarik dasinya dan membuat Kyoya terpaksa merunduk, mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Ciuman dilepas, dan Tsuna berkata rancau,

"Hibari khh...Kyoya..."

Entah mengapa Kyoya menyukai wajah merah seduktif itu, tampak begitu mengundang untuk dieksplor lebih jauh.

Kyoya tidak menolak godaan itu. Membalas Tsuna setimpal, bahkan lebih.

 _Ada yang salah dengan dirinya._

Dan sebuah 'kecelakaan' terjadi, membuat Tsuna menjerit ketika terbangun keesokan hari mendapati karnivora di sebelah diri. Kyoya tak lagi mempertahankan gengsi dan menyatakan perasaannya ini. Tsuna terkejut, tapi ia mengangguk pelan sambil membuang muka ke arah kiri.

"A-aku juga menyukai Hibari-san..emmhh, sejak lama..."

Semua itu cukup sebagai konfesi.

Pesawat akan tiba sebentar lagi, dan bergerak menurun. Kyoya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan.

Bila Tsuna saja bisa melakukan semua untuknya, maka, Kyoya akan melakukan apapun untuk Tsuna, sekalipun nyawa taruhannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu.

Tsuna atau siapapun di Vongola tak lagi mendengar kabar dari Kyoya. Tsuna merasa kehilangan walau semuanya telah berkumpul bersama.

Gokudera atau Takeshi kadang mengajaknya bercanda. Lambo dan I-pin juga sering bermain usai pulang sekolah dengannya.

 _Tapi, masih kurang._

Reborn kembali bersama Fon setelah berhasil membasmi pabrik narkotika di Tiongkok dan meringkus semuanya. Pabrik itu cukup mengganggu bagi bisnis Vongola di sana dan Tsuna meminta agar semua dimusnahkan.

"Bocah itu masih belum kembali?" Reborn sempat mendengar Kyoya pergi ke Jepang seorang diri. Nekat sekali.

"Ya, kami juga belum berhasil mengontaknya. Kurasa Hibari-san membereskan sesuatu di sana, tipikalnya." komentar Tsuna.

"Bukankah di sana salah satu daerah operasional mafia Tiongkok?" Fon berujar.

Reborn membenahi letak topi _fedora_ nya, "Kau yakin tidak ingin ke Jepang, Tsuna? Bukannya aku meragukan Hibari, tapi.."

Tsuna tersenyum kecil.

"Aku percaya ia akan kembali."

Tangan Tsuna terkepal begitu erat. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Tsuna berjalan pergi. Reborn dan Fon hanya memejamkan mata karena telah melihat sebuah kesimpulan.

"Fon, beritahu yang lain untuk mengadakan pemakaman, segera."

"Baik, Reborn."

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna telah berjalan cukup jauh dan berada di lorong kiri saat ini. Ia mengatur nafas, perlahan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka pesan tiga bulan lalu.

"Kyoya..kau mungkin hanya terlambat jadwal penerbangan, kan?"

Tsuna membanting ponselnya. Sebuah pesan terlihat sebelum layar menghitam sepenuhnya.

 _'Bila aku tak kembali dalam dua bulan, aku gagal dan jangan cari aku.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** halo semua~ ini fanfik debut di KHR saya~ semoga kalian menikmatinya (srsly, gaada yang menikmati, pan)

Panggil saja panda, yoroshiku onegaishimasu~!

Otsukare juga untuk semua #1827MASOTEAM yang ngerecoki dan ngebut ngajak bikin 1827 yang merupakan pair favorit saya~ terima kasih untuk kalian semua; **Halichi Miyamoto, Scalytta,** dan **KaizumiAyame**. Makasih buat lichi yang udah bantu pablis, apalagi yang demen mukul uhukkentonganuhuk mengingatkan _deadline_ #dibuang

Thanks for read

Panda Dayo


End file.
